


A Lost Soul

by fanandadoyle



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanandadoyle/pseuds/fanandadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the last episode "Let There Be Light". Mina goes to apologize to Lucy, only to find something she never would have expected. Contains spoilers!<br/>(Maybe have several chapters in the future, but for now it's just a one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Soul

Mina’s heavy lids fluttered, the sun began to creep its way into the room through a crack in the shutters. She was almost startled when she realised she was not in her own bed but that’s when she remembered. With a sigh and a smile she turned over to see her love, but the bed was empty beside her.  
“Alexander?” she asked. The sheets were still stirred from the night’s events and Mina reached up to feel her hair in a tangled mass. She slipped on her dress, her muscles still aching from a very active night. That’s when it hit her; the explosion, the chaos in the streets. She pondered how many people had lost family in the tragic accident. She felt a pang of guilt for doing what she did. Whilst people were laying, dying in the streets she was in the safety of Grayson’s arms in the manor. “Grayson?” she called out again. The vast house seemed completely still when she roamed the halls. Carfax Manor was truly beautiful, especially in the warm morning’s glow that spilled out onto the mahogany floors. 

She came to his study and he sat there, a frown on his brow and his hands drumming against the table restlessly.  
“There you are!” she said with joy, her face lighting up at the mere sight of him. However, her gleeful expression was not mirrored on his pale features. His dark eyes fixated on a spot in the corner of the room, his other hand cupping his chin. “I was wondering where you went,” Mina looked to behind her and back to him, the air heavy with tension.  
“Mina,” he said in his usual, coarse tone. “I’m afraid we must leave as soon as possible.”  
“Why?” her brow furrowed. She laughed soon after, surely this was a joke? “Why ever would we do that?”  
His eyes finally lifted to meet her own, their pierced her, right through her flesh to the very bone. There was something unnerving yet comforting in his steely glare.  
“You saw what happened last night. Surely I will be blamed for this and I cannot risk being thrown in jail to rot for the rest of my life.” There was a sting in his words, for he knew for him, life could be very long indeed. He had just got the thing he desired most in this world, he would not give her up for something he did not cause.  
“But it was not you who sabotaged the resonator, surely if you explain, they’ll-“  
“They’ll understand fully and let me off, scott free?” he interrupted. “No chance. This is not the first time an incident has happened linked to the generator, it is a risk I am not willing to take.” He stood up and pulled at his waistcoat, taking out his pocket watch to see the time. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to tend to Renfield.” 

The weak man lay on the bed, crimson staining the luxurious sheets. Alexander slackened his collar and rolled his sleeves. Tending to his friends injuries he saw the life flicker back into his dark eyes.  
“We need to go,” he said. The smell of the blood creeping up his nostrils but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He would never feed off of Renfield; the man he trusted with his life.  
“But sir,” he groaned groggily.  
“No, Renfield. We cannot stay, I will be questioned and surely put into jail. I cannot have that happen. And now the Order are even closer to knowing of my true identity, I am no longer safe here at Carfax.  
Renfield chuckled, “When were we ever safe here, sir?” his chuckled descended into a coughing fit and Alexander tipped some water into his dry mouth.  
“Now that I have my beautiful Ilona where she needs to be, I cannot be thrown away for something that I did not do.” A growl edged in his throat and he eased up from being a little too rough whilst cleaning the other man’s wounds. “I will arrange for us to be taken away as soon as the sun goes down. We cannot stay here for longer than necessary.”  
“But, sir.” His tone begged that he listened. “Miss Murray’s father is here, surely she will not be so easy to persuade.”  
Grayson chortled and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If she loved me truly, she will do as I say.”

“And you expect me to just leave my father behind and you take me to god knows where because you’re too scared to tell the truth?”  
“It’s not like that, Mina.”  
“Well that’s how it seems!” she realised she was shouting and her head bowed, feeling embarrassed.  
“Please,” he placed her hands on her arms. “If you thought anything of me you’d trust me.”  
“No,” she shook her head, pulling away from his grasp. “I don’t understand how you expect me to just up and run, leaving my father behind and Lucy and-“ she stopped suddenly. Alexander’s eyes widened at the mention of that woman’s name.  
“Lucy,” she whispered. “I need to see her, what if she was in the accident last night?”  
“No!” he stepped in front of her, blocking her hasty exit. “No, I’m sure she’s fine.”  
“No, you don’t understand, I need to see her, I-I need to apologize!” she raked a hand through her mane of curls in frustration. She felt a sudden pang of guilt for reacting the way she did, for she was no better. All this time she was pretending to Harker, all this time she had hidden feelings for another, stringing her fiancé along. Both of them a pawn in her game. A guilt hung around her neck like a noose. She had to see Lucy, she had to make things right.  
“Alexander, please let me past.” She stepped to the right, he blocked her again.  
“Please, my love. Just get your things, we need to leave.”  
“No,” her eyes darkened and her brow furrowed. “I need to see Lucy and my father, I have to make sure they’re okay.”  
“I’m sure they are. I will even send someone round to check, just please, come with me.”  
Simply and calmly, she said, “No. I’m sorry. But I cannot just leave without speaking to them.” 

Grayson knew he couldn’t stop her. She was strong willed and he knew it would be a task to rein her in. Her stubbornness was bound get in the way a lot. As soon as she threw open the front doors and stepped over the threshold he could no longer be in control. He was a slave to the sunlight and it, being his master threatened to burn him alive if he did not stay inside. He didn’t know how she slipped past him but he wish he’d not took his eyes off of her. But if he persisted that she did not see her friend, she would’ve been even more suspicious. He had created a monstrosity out of the innocent girl and he hoped Mina would act cautiously and not get herself into harm. Lucy was newly sired and very unpredictable, a foot wrong and she would be her next meal but her trusted Mina enough to let her go but there was still nothing he could do. Yes, he could get into a carriage and go after her, but if he was seen near the town, he would surely be forced back to the manor by the angry townsfolk. They all still thought it was him that rigged that explosion and surely they would take revenge. But, what if she were to tell Mina of how she came to be. He knew she would’ve fed already and her strength would be growing over every passing minute. He slammed his hands down on the desk, flinging it across the room in a fit of rage. A red mist descended over his eyes and his canines sharpened in his mouth. He wished he could just walk outside, pluck a stray person from the streets and dine, but alas, without Van Helsing on his side, walking in the sun seemed like a faraway dream once more. 

Mina got into the carriage she arranged before she left. The driver had to take the long route to avoid all of the carnage and wreckage in the town. Mina was quite glad she didn’t have to see it, she should’ve been at the hospital last night, helping her father with all the injured but she had put her needs before theirs. I’m not worthy to possibly be called a doctor, she thought. The carriage rolled up outside the Westenra’s residence. When she stepped out, the streets were still, unlike the panic and fear that lingered the night before. She could still smell the burning of flesh and metal, small particles of ash clung to the thick air around her. The crack of the drivers whip broke the eerie silence and the horses trotted off down the road into the fog. She knocked thrice with no answer every time.  
“Hello?!” she called through the grand oak doors. “Anyone in?”  
Still, with no answer, she reached for the door and pushed, it opened. The hallways were dark and it looked like no one was up yet, even though it was midday. It was very unlike the Westenra’s to leave their door open if they were asleep or out. She knew she shouldn’t, she should just go and find her father and ask him if he needs help but her intrigue and curiosity compelled her to step across the threshold. 

No candles were lit, the halls were empty, no sign of the house staff to be seen. Usually, the doorman would’ve let Mina in in a heartbeat and inform Mina of Lucy’s whereabouts, she never had to let herself in before. The only sound was her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears and her heels clicking on the marble floor.  
“Where is everyone?” she spoke to herself, her eyes squinting to see around. All of the shutters had been closed and there wasn’t a speck of natural light in the house. No, just turn around and leave, you’re trespassing, Mina thought to herself. Something told her not to investigate further but her feet carried her across the hallway to the staircase. She tread her way up the steps, listening out for any sounds of movement or voices. She came to the landing, there were two corridors, many of the doors being the quarters of the staff. she came to the first door and knocked gently.  
“Hello? Is anyone in? I need to speak with Lucy.”  
There was no answer. She’d already broken in so she thought opening another open door wouldn’t be too much of a bad thing. it creaked open, she peered in. The room seemed to look empty but that’s when she saw it. Her heart dropped into her knees. The doorman lay sprawled across his bed, dried blood around his throat and flicks of crimson adorned every wall. She rushed over to his body and checked for signs of life, but his neck was torn to shreds and his eyes lay open, terror stricken on his face. 

Aghast, Mina backed out of the room and checked the other rooms only to see the same sight. Bodies lay lifeless, many of them disfigured and blood drying around their throats, she only hoped that Lucy had not met the same fate. Mumbling to herself she rushed down the stairs and approached the double doors of Lucy’s room on the ground floor. Letting out a shaky breath she rolled the doors open and looked around. It was very dark, she could only just see her hand out in front of her. she walked in, the air growing very cold, sending a shiver down her spine. She squealed when she felt her foot hit something soft.  
“Lucy?” she asked the dark lump on the floor. She bent down and pulled at the object, it rolled over to reveal Mrs Westenra’s panicked face. She was the same, blood stains all down her front and over her face, her eyes wide with panic. Whatever killed them was merciless, Mina thought. That’s when she heard it, the sniffling and quiet sobbing.  
Mina reared up with a sharp breath. “Lucy?” she called out to the shadows.  
“M-Mina?” a small, shaky voice replied.  
“Lucy?” she asked again, stepping over Mrs Westenra’s body and going round the bed. There, on the floor was a cowering, blood covered Lucy. 

“Oh, my god!” she gasped, half out of shock and half out of relief. Mina went to the shutters to let some light in, only to jump back when Lucy released a shout of protest.  
“No! please, do not open the shutters, I beg of you!”  
Mina stepped back and brought her hands back down to show she wasn’t going to touch them. She rooted the room for a candelabra. She lit it with some matches she found scattered around. Everything was spattered with blood and Lucy’s vanity table had been tipped over, the glass lay in shards on the floor. The candles flickered, spilling a soft light over a portion of the room. it wasn’t as effective as sunlight but it was enough to see the quivering form of her best friend. Her head was in her hands and her nails were digging into her scalp, her bare arms and legs drenched in blood. Mina got down on her knees and reached for her friend. Lucy retorted back with a gasp.  
“Mina!” she cried out, still hiding her face. “Please, you shouldn’t be here.” Her harsh tone melted away to a whimpering. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you too.”  
Mina’s eyes widened and he features slackened. “No,” she gasped. “Lucy, you haven’t?” her wide eyes rolled around to Mrs Westenra’s body.  
Lucy’s trembling hands came down from her face to reveal sunken bloodshot eyes and drawn in cheekbones and ghostly white skin tinged with scarlet. 

“What’s wrong, Lucy? What’s happened to you?” She tried to keep calm but tears were brimming in her eyes and her voice wavered.  
“Something terrible,” she cried. “I-I“ her head fell into her hands once more and Mina fought the urge to get closer to her to comfort her.  
“Please, tell me what happened.” Her hand skated across the floor, edging closer and closer to her. “Are you hurt?”  
Lucy shook her head, her lacklustre curls hanging over her face. “Please, Mina. You have to get out of here.”  
“Not until I find out who did this to you!”  
Lucy’s features hardened and a growl edged in her throat. “Grayson.”  
“No.” Mina shook her head, screwing her eyes tight. “No, I don’t understand. He wouldn’t.”  
“No, Mina.” Her thin, cracked lips pulled up into a unsettling smile. “He made me do this. He made me this way.” Whilst tears rolled down her porcelain white cheeks, her eyes were wide with madness.  
“Made you what, Lucy? You’re not making any sense, I-“ she breathed heavily with frustration and when she clenched her eyelids together, she saw it; Grayson ripping the attackers limb from limb, their blood painted on his face. 

So many thoughts collided in her head all at once. She had told Alexander of Lucy’s doings and now Lucy was alone in her home, covered in her family’s blood. It all happened in a blur, Mina stood up, feeling light headed, she tumbled back, her heels colliding with a table leg. She landed on her back, the hard floor knocking all the wind out of her. Vision blurry and her limbs weak, she felt herself being lifted from the cold floor like she was as light as a feather. Warm arms wrapped around her and familiar scent filled her nostrils. She felt the room spinning like she she’d drunken too much absinthe. Lucy’s arms held her tightly, keeping her up. Her head rested on her friends bosom, hearing nothing but hollow emptiness inside. Lucy sunk to her knees, her face clenched up tight with silent agony.  
“Oh, Mina,” she sobbed pitifully, burying her head into her curls. “I’ve done such terrible things.”  
Mina started to come to her senses, Lucy’s heart wrecking sobs pulling her out of her dazed state.  
“Lucy?” she groaned. She reached up and grabbed the blonde’s arms to support herself. Her eyes focused and she looked upon her friend, feeling unnerved by what she saw. Lucy’s blue-green eyes had been engulfed by dark, empty pools of black darker than the night’s sky. Her gaunt face was pulled in tight and it felt like she was looking death in the face.  
“Lucy,” Mina reached forward. The other woman didn’t pull back this time when Mina’s warm hands caught her cheeks.  
“Oh, Mina,” she closed her eyes and leant into her hand, the warmth spreading through her body like a wildfire. Lucy could hear her the other woman’s heartbeat thrumming in her ears like she was inside her ribcage.  
Mina grimaced, “What have I done?”  
“It is not you, my darling. It’s me. Grayson was right, I’m a monster,” her eyes glowed with more unshed tears.  
“No, you’re not,” she forgot Lucy’s previous warning and leant in further.  
“No!” Lucy crawled back and pushed herself up the wall. “Please, don’t get too close, I don’t want to hurt you.”

She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she thinks she’s always knew, deep down. Alexander Grayson was not of this world. A supernatural being; a creature of the night. It was confirmed when he stopped the men from attacking her. She knew it was not a dream, he had insisted it did not happen.  
“And he-he did this to you?” she gestured to her mother laying on the floor, her body slowly decaying by the minute. “He-he turned you?”  
“I didn’t mean to.” She gulped. “She was taking care of me and she held me close and I felt her pulse and I- I loved my mother dearly but I wanted to kill her.” Her eyes stayed on her mother’s lifeless body as she spoke, hoping she would spring back into life and the nightmare would end. “He’s only been around for five minutes and he’s taken everything away from me. My family, my friends, you…my life.” She looked away, sinking to her knees. Her head thrummed with such nasty, evil thoughts and in her chest sat a cold, heavy weight, her blood running through her veins no longer. An agonizing cry echoed through the house as she grovelled on the floor before Mina.  
“Lucy,” Mina took a few tentative steps forward.  
“Go.” Lucy said beneath her curls. “Please.” She clutched her stomach, the smell of the drying blood polluting her mind. She had finished the last of the house staff off only a few hours ago but her stomach groaned with agony once more. Her canines began to sharpen in her mouth, cutting into her bottom gums. She lifted her head.  
“Go,” she said in a low growl. “I’ve hurt you enough.”  
Mina let out a shaky exhale. “No,” she straightened up and shook her head. “No, no, I’m not leaving you.”  
Lucy’s head tilted and a her lip twitched, Mina saw the sharp teeth filling her mouth.  
With lightning speed she leapt forward, colliding into the brunette. They skidded across the slippery floor until they grind to a halt in the hallway. Before Mina could register what had happened, Lucy had her pinned to the floor, her legs bestride her hips. Her head bowed, running her lips over the skin of her exposed neck, her teeth lightly scratching over her pulse.  
“Are you scared?” she asked huskily in her ear. She growled a low, primitive growl, Mina helpless under her unnatural strength. Mina felt her mouth open around her neck, she prepared for the blow. Her eyes clenched tightly and she grimaced. But Lucy did not bite. She let her lips touch her skin for a swift moment before pulling away. The blonde let in a shaky gasp, feeling a wispy breath fill her undead body that settled deep in her chest. But Mina smelt of him and it made her blood boil. She stunk of him and she wanted Mina to go back to him, reeking of her.


End file.
